Stirling
Stirling, also known as "The non-powered Prodigy", is a Rock Hard Gladiator created by Julermud Appereance No distinct traits at all: Stirling is a plain blue stickman who carries a white blade with him Personality Not much is shown about him. From his story, it appears he's particularly aggressive Story When he was young, Stirling witnessed the death of both of his parents, as they were shot by 2 robbers who had entered their house. From that moment, he swore himself to avenge them, revenge that was carried on 1 year later, as he found and killed the 2 men. Left without a family, he was put in foster care As he grew older, he got obsessed with blood: the simple thought of killing people started taking his mind over. Because of this, he decided to enter in the army. Neverthless, he snapped and one day, after serving for years in the military, he left, without anyone knowing where He got himself into a harsh environment, where gangs waged wars against each others and drug dealings were an everyday occurrence. As his bloodlust kept on rising, he decided to work under a drug lord as a contract killer, so that he could both satisfy his desires by killing the lord's targets and get money to sustain himself After one of his biggest jobs, the lord disappeared, leaving nothing behind. Because Stirling was in need of money, he decided he could not let him go and started to track him down. As he finally found him, he discovered that he lost all of his money in a police and thus killed him From that day on, Stirling decided to not rely on patrons anymore and became a bounty hunter, so that he can both feed his bloodlust and his monetary needs Powers/Abilities As his alias suggests, he lacks any kind of magic factor. However, that does not make him less deadly Later he's recruited & given magic power by Magus, in change that follow under Magus's orders to overwatch ShadowRose's action and examine Mar's power. Martial Artist Training under the army made him develop a huge fighting experience, resulting into a great knowledge of different martial arts. His main strength, however, lies in his physical condition He's way stronger than an average human, resulting in being also faster thanks to his high reaction times. This, combined with his experience and his blade, make him extremely deadly in close combat If on one extreme he's unbeatable, on the other one he's worthless. The lack of a magic factor gives him the edge only against other humans, as anyone else who can use magic has a clear advantage against him. Also, while he's strong up to close, he's weak against opponents who engage him in long ranged combat Blade His weapon is a white blade, used in combination with his strength. The blade is made of a rare metal, almost unbreakable, making it a dangerous weapon in his hands. However, it does not help cover Stirling's already-existing weak points Battles Stirling Vs Rin - WIN Trivia * Stirling was officially created on 17 April 2013, to be then remade in his current condition on 17 July 2014 Category:RHG Category:Evil Category:Bad Guy Category:Neutral Category:Character